


Long Time Coming

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Today has been a long time coming for them.





	Long Time Coming

It was Derek’s turn to sit there proudly. Stiles, along with his classmates, stood. Because Stiles’ last name started with a ‘S’ he was one of the lasts to go up. Still, as he walked on the stage and accepted that little role of paper that meant so much Derek felt his heart swell and beat with every pulse of pride as he watched his smart, kind, sexy, and talented mate graduate the fuckhole that was high school.   
Stiles stood at the edge of the stage and Derek looked on questioningly until Stiles spotted him and winked, holding up his diploma. Derek beamed back proudly. 

As Stiles was released to his family Derek stood, prepared to catch him as Stiles flung himself at Derek. They hugged for a long moment, kissed for an even longer moment before Derek let him down. “You did it, baby,” Derek whispered in Stiles ear.   
Derek let Stiles pull away as the boy-man, threw his hands in the air with glee. “I did it, baby!” 

 

Stiles rode with Derek. They sat in the parking lot of the school, kissing in the Camaro and whispering to each other.   
Finally, they pulled away long enough for Derek to drive them to the Hale House. They were having a graduation party for Stiles, and they wanted to change before everyone arrived. That and Derek needed to get something.   
Derek held onto Stiles’ hand as they went inside to find his mom and Stiles’ mom looking at them, unimpressed. Stiles giggled and Derek let him tug them both up the stairs. Derek listened as Stiles giggled the entire way up the stairs and he briefly wondered how the younger boy had graduated at all, he was basically an eight year old.   
Stiles kicked the door open like a child and dragged Derek inside. Derek let Stiles press them together against the door. Derek’s hands wrapped tightly around Stiles’ waist. He sighed and rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ head.   
“This has been a long time coming, huh?” Stiles asked and Derek couldn’t help but agree.   
Stiles buried himself in Derek’s chest. The Alpha let him, his head falling against the door behind him. “Too long,” He murmured as he brought his own lips to Stiles’. “I fucking love you, and I’m so fucking proud of you.” It wasn’t often said between them, I love you or I’m proud of you, but they both knew it. They’d known it since they were little.   
“I know,” Came Stiles’ answer. They hugged for a while, just holding each other. They’d decided, together this time, that Stiles would be going to Berkely with Derek. The upcoming year was Derek’s last year, but that didn’t bother either of them. They were both adults now, and where one went the other followed. 

They finally got around to changing. Stiles wanted the party to be casual, so it was easy, but they had a hard time separating, even for a moment. They were attached again as soon as they were done and headed downstairs. Talia and Claudia ushered Stiles into the kitchen while Derek escaped upstairs for a moment.   
Hiding anything from Stiles was always hard, but it was made even harder when they lived in the same room. Digging in the back of the closet for the little shoebox Derek kept of all their pictures, letters, and all the notes Stiles ever wrote to him in.   
He pulled off the lid and exhaled in relief seeing the little black velvet box, completely left untouched and unharmed.   
Derek tucked the box into his jeans before he realized that was like the worst hiding spot ever. He ran down the stairs and stashed the box in his leather jacket’s pocket. 

Derek went and found Stiles in the kitchen with both of their mothers. He was helping bake the lasts of the deserts and was focused enough that even his fox senses didn’t alert him to his mate’s presence. Derek took advantage of that.   
As soon as Stiles closed the oven door and stepped away from the stove Derek snuck behind him and wrapped his arms around the Omega, who let out a mighty screech. “Derek!”   
They dissolved into laughter and shared a sweet brief kiss in front of their moms. They weren’t crazy about PDA, but they both knew that they would get carried away if they let themselves.   
“God Der, don’t do that to me,” Stiles said and slapped Derek’s arm.   
“I’ll never stop.” It came out gentler and more intimate than he’d meant and he saw both of their moms turn away.   
“Good,” Stiles whispered back and tucked himself into Derek’s neck.   
Their little private moment was broken by a thunderous knock at the door.   
Stiles, excitedly, grabbed Derek’s hand and brought them both to the door to greet Lydia, Scott, and Isaac. 

The house and backyard slowly filled with people and the smell of warm, good food permeated the air. Derek and Stiles hung onto each other as people came up to Stiles to congratulate and talk with him. Derek’s wolf preened every time Stiles introduced him as his mate.   
Finally, as night fell, Derek knew it was time. As Stiles turned to get a drink Derek bent to one knee. Everyone around them fell silent as Stiles turned.   
Stiles’ eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.   
“What the actual fuck?” Stiles screeched.   
“Stiles!” John scolded.   
“Stiles,” Derek called his mate’s attention back to him. Stiles’ eyes snapped back to the older boy. The Alpha took in a deep breath and let himself begin. “Like you said, this day has been a long time coming. For more than one reason.” He paused and relaxed as he saw Stiles smile and heard him laugh. “We’ve been dancing around this before we even knew what it was. I knew you had to be mine and I needed to be yours. Now, maybe, depending on your answer, we can make that happen.”  
It was short. Short and unplanned and he knew that’s how it was supposed to be. He and Stiles had always been unplanned, and so far that's worked for them. Why fix something that wasn’t broken?   
“Yes.” It was a quiet answer, a nod of the head, a sweet yes and that was all Derek needed.   
He lunged to his feet and wrapped himself around Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is kinda...bleh. Kind of a filler. The next one will be better, I promise!


End file.
